La Tradición Occidental
by Amy-Light95
Summary: Dentro de un Festival bajo la nieve en Ciudad Verde, se comenzó a aplicar la "Tradición bajo el Muérdago", una costumbre occidental que descolocará un poco al entrenador, sobretodo porque hay muchas de esas plantas que "esperan" que él cumpla con el cometido. One Shot SatoKasu


**La tradición occidental**

**Tema basado - **Under Mistletoe (4kids)

**AMML**

**Universo - ** luego de la saga DP (semi UA por cuestiones obvias)

/

Nos encontramos en la lujosa Ciudad Verde que cada año se tiñe de blanco para darle la bienvenida a la época invernal y también a la época festiva conocida como noche buena…y en las navidades también se celebra el Festival de Invierno ya que por el asunto turístico, en el epicentro se encuentra un enorme árbol de navidad de varios metros de altura.

Ash había terminado con la Liga Sinnoh, resultados no tan esperados pero aun así preparado para los nuevos retos… ahora justamente se tomó la idea (bueno, su mamá lo obligó) a participar en el Festival.

No era gran cosa, el Festival de Invierno en Ciudad Verde, solamente había que llevar un regalo para acumular en un trineo, y a la medianoche esperar que lleguen los juegos artificiales.

Ash estaba con Pikachu en su hombro, con el mismo abrigo que usó en Sinnoh para la ocasión invernal mientras recorría por los bulevares de la Ciudad, su mamá se dio un tiempo para que se encargara de comprar los regalos para la ocasión en los centros comerciales de esta metrópolis.

Entre los adornos llamativos, se encontraban por todos lados, en cada puerta, una plantita insertada como pendientes en las entradas y algunos árboles ¿acaso era una nueva tradición de navidad? Era extraño, porque él jamás había visto este ritual navideño.

De pronto no pudo ver cuando chocó con una joven, sumando la torpeza se escuchó caer una caja con varios objetos, Ash miró abajo y notó que se trataba de una enfermera Joy.

— Es la enfermera Joy de Ciudad Verde — dijo el entrenador a su Pikachu, luego miró a la joven y se acercó para ayudarla a recoger las cosas — Lo siento, no la había visto — la pelirrosada lo miró y sonrió compresiva.

— Tú debes ser Ash, ¿verdad? — se expresó la enfermera.

— ¿Ah? ¿Me recuerda? — cuestionó levemente sorprendido, la pelirrosada asintió con sus ojos cerrados, Ash continuó recogiendo algunos artículos, pero luego notó que había en su mayoría varias plantas con hojas verdes y detalles claros. Aquellas plantas que estaban adornadas por todos lados.

— Ten cuidado — le dijo amablemente la enfermera sacándole de sus pensamientos.

— Hehehe, lo siento— se disculpó apenado y le extendió las plantas, tenía dudas y mejor aprovechar para sacárselos y miró a la enfermera — Enfermera Joy — la joven lo miró — Acaso existe una tradición en donde pongan estos adornos en las puertas de las casas, si es así no lo sabía — la mujer sonrió por debajo ante el tono que usó el pelinegro al final.

— Es un muérdago — le respondió sonriente — Y existe una tradición que se extendió del occidente hasta aquí —

— ¿Uh? ¿y de qué se trata? —

— Bueno, como este es el primer año en que se aplica la tradición del muérdago, es normal que no lo conozcas… pero cuando dos personas están debajo de un muérdago…bueno, deben darse un beso —

— ¡¿Un beso?! — exclamó sorprendido casi tambaleándose consigo mismo — ¿Por qué? —

— Como te dije, es parte de la tradición — añadió sonriente y lo miró — ¿No es romántico? — Ash no lograba comprender a donde quería llegar la enfermera — sería increíble que conocieras al amor de tu vida en navidad —

— No lo sé — respondió indiferente el muchacho.

— Eres muy joven, pero ya la encontráis — dijo esta mientras se levantaba con su caja de objetos, luego se inclinó en señal de reverencia — Gracias Ash — dicho esto, se retiró.

Ash continuó nuevamente con su camino sin retorno hasta que vio en un cartel, una presentación especial que se realizaba en la Plaza Central por el especial de danza sobre hielo por la celebración de Nochebuena.

— ¿Una baile sobre hielo? ¡Suena divertido! — exclamó sonriente mirando al roedor —Que dices Pikachu? —

— ¡Pikachu!— afirmó el roedor.

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Continuó caminando hasta que le llamó la atención un pequeño espectáculo de pista de patinaje que se realizaba públicamente en la Plaza Central, había logrado encontrar la presentación que estaba buscando, y se detuvo a observar como las tres figuras hacían piruetas sutiles y discretas… con cierta elegancia que a la vez encantaban al entrenador con su Pikachu y entre la música…

— ¡Hola Ash! —

— ¡Wahhhh! — cayó al suelo por la sorpresa repentina luego elevó su mirada y se encontró con…Misty.

— ¡Pikachupi! — saltó el pequeño a los brazos de Misty, ella soltó una risita.

— Hola Pikachu — este asintió sonriente con sus ojos cerrados alegremente, luego Misty le dirigió su mirada a Ash. Justo Pikachu se subió al hombro de la chica cuando ella le extendió su mano en dirección a este — Hola Ash, me sorprende haberlos encontrado por aquí —

— Hola Misty — tomó su cálida mano sonriente y se levantó — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Misty miró al costado en dirección al espectáculo sobre hielo.

— ¿No es obvio? — hizo una pausa mientras ahora sostenía a Pikachu en sus brazos —Acompaño a mis hermanas ya que ellas presentan este baile sobre hielo —

— Vaya — luego miró a Misty, ella llevaba la misma campera rosa que usó hace tiempo… increíblemente podía soportar el frío de sus piernas ya que llevaba puesto sus shorts.

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí Ash? ¿estás solo por el festival?—

— ¿Ah? — se sobresaltó este — Solo vine a acompañar a mi mamá — explicó él.

— Hay mucha multitud en esta fiesta — agregó Misty mientras daba una media vuelta para verlo y le sonrió simpáticamente, él solo la contemplaba — Estuviste muy bien en la Liga Sinnoh —

— Gracias — sonrió apenado el joven — Aunque sé que no fue suficiente —

— Pero demostraste que tenías mucho potencial — miró a Pikachu — claro Pikachu, no me olvide de ti, realmente te luciste contra ese Latios —

— Pika — asintió el roedor.

— Hey, quieres dar un paseo? — ofreció la joven al chico, él asintió sonriente.

Ambos con Pikachu caminaron sonriente ante los bulevares y era hermoso como las luces navideñas adornaban las calles y la exageración de los muérdagos que se encontraban en cada puerta, era una tradición, en el cual Misty desconocía, eso estaba seguro.

— ¡Vaya! — Misty se detuvo y miró hacia arriba, la misma acción fue imitado por Pikachu — Hay muchos lindos adornos navideños —

Ash miró sobre su hombro y observó que se trataba del muérdago, de inmediato dio vuelta se vista y continuó rápidamente.

— Oye Ash, no te adelantes tanto —

— ¡Pika pikaaa! — secundó Pikachu, ella suspiró, lo persiguió hasta que lo perdió de vista y resignada se apoyó en un árbol que estaba en las calles de la ciudad.

— Este chico…— se quejó con sus ojos cerrados.

— Uhmm Misty? — aquella voz la despertó de sus pensamientos, ella abrió sus ojos.

— Georgio — mencionó Misty.

Prácticamente el castaño se había ofrecido para acompañar durante la mini-gira de las hermanas sensacionales para encargarse de los preparativos. El mencionado estaba con su atuendo invernal, aunque se sorprendió un poco ver que Misty tenía a un Pikachu en sus brazos.

— ¿Estás sola? — le preguntó sonriente con un toque de amabilidad, añadiendo el detalle que sabía exactamente que ese Pikachu era de otro entrenador— O quizás el dueño de ese Pikachu te dejó… —

— ¡NO! — respondió rápidamente ella interrumpiéndolo, sabía que Ash sería incapaz de eso, además ella tenía a Pikachu en sus brazos, él jamás dejaría a Pikachu…aunque de cierta forma se estaba comportando extraño — seguramente él dio un paseo —

— ¿Pika? — cuestionó el pokemon amarillo y ella se sobresalto. La densidad de Pikachu podía delatarla.

— Hehehe— rió apenada, hasta que sus ojos se ensombrecieron y miró fulminante al roedor con un brillo estelar — ¿No es así Pikachu?! — preguntó en modo insistente, de un modo u otro quería despistar a Georgio, conociendo sus intenciones.

— Pikachu — asintió nervioso el roedor.

— Bueno… yo solo paseaba y te vi — agregó el castaño mientras se encogía sus hombros tímidamente, esos comportamientos apenaban a la pelirroja que en sí, cada chico que se fijaba en ella, era ciertamente rechazado porque ella tenía sus deberes en el Gimnasio, aunque en el fondo de sí, era porque se trataba de alguien más que le costaba aceptarlo — Y me pregunté ¿Qué hace Misty por aquí? Hehehe — agregó mientras desviaba sus orbes azules al costado para evitar la mirada de la pelirroja.

— Bueno — dijo Misty mientras se encogía sus hombros — Debo irme por allá —

— ¡Espera! — soltó de pronto.

— ¿Huh? —

— Misty yo… — inició tímidamente — yo…quería preguntarte si tu quisieras — comenzó a tartamudear pero Misty solo parpadeaba esperando que terminara la oración — ¡acompañarme al festival de invierno como mi pareja! — dijo atropelladamente con los hombros encogidos mientras se sonrojaba al máximo y sus ojos se cerraban — ¿qué dices? — preguntó cuando abrió un ojo para mirarla.

— Err yo…— dijo Misty mientras movía sus hombros para aferrarse un poco más con Pikachu, mientras que la criatura amarilla la miraba con duda.

Misty por su parte no podía negar que Georgio era muy amable con ella e incluso le parecía tierno, pero sabía la realidad y también sabía que no sería justo para él y entonces dijo:

— Es muy lindo de tu parte Georgio, pero no estoy segura en acompañarte…lo siento —

— Sabía que dirías algo como eso— se expresó decepcionado — supongo que el chico que te gusta debe ser realmente muy afortunado— Misty se sonrojó con tan solo recordar de _quién_ se trataba.

— ¿Pi? — formuló extrañado el roedor, sin llegar a comprender el ambiente que estaba presenciando.

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

— ¡Rayos! — se expresó molesto mientras apretaba sus puños, recién se dio cuenta que estaba caminando solo.

La nieve caía levemente sobre las calles y la temperatura estaba comenzando a descender, su aliento se podía notar fácilmente en un soplido, solo volvió a su postura y se volteó para dirigirse hacia el mismo atajo que utilizó.

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

— Y-yo debo irme ahora — se volteó Misty. En el fondo estaba preocupada por si el entrenador (con pésimo sentido de orientación) se hubiese perdido en esta enorme Ciudad de Kanto.

— ¿Quieres que…?— dijo en modo de ofrecimiento haciendo que Misty lo mirara, ante eso sus nervios aumentaron, hizo una pausa pero luego se animó — ¿Puedo acompañarte?— Misty alzó una ceja — Hasta que encontremos al chico que estás buscando — replicó.

— De acuerdo — aceptó luego de un suspiro.

— Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama? — inició el castaño caminando a su lado.

— ¿Él…? se llama Ash Ketchum — agregó sonriente, cada vez que mencionaba su nombre sonreía, Georgio la miró de reojo con una expresión dolida, se notaba en sus ojos que ese chico realmente le gusta ¿qué tenía ese tal Ash que él no tenga?

— ¡Pikapi! —

La joven pelirroja bajó su mirada al roedor y luego regresó su vista para ampliar su sonrisa para ver de quien se trataba.

— ¡Es Ash! — dio un paso hacia adelante, luego dudó ya que recordó que este se había adelantado, casi perdiéndose por la Ciudad y frunció levemente el ceño.

— Siento haberlos dejado chicos — dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa apenada mientras apoyaba su mano sobre su gorra.

— Pues más te vale Ketchum — contestó ella enfrentándolo — por un momento pensé que te habías perdido —

— De qué hablas Misty, tú fuiste la lenta que se atrasó — contestó este.

— ¿A quién le dices lenta?! —

— ¡Un momento! — esta vez fue Georgio quien tomó la palabra haciendo que ambos jóvenes lo miraran.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó Ash con una mirada de incertidumbre.

— Él es Georgio — dijo Misty. Georgio al ver el rostro del pelinegro, logró captarlo fácilmente.

— Y tú debes ser Ash Ketchum, uno de los 4 mejores en la Liga Sinnoh, verdad? —

— Así es — asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, luego el castaño se le acercó maliciosamente

— Será mejor que la cuides — ante el dicho, le dirigió una mirada a Misty con una sonrisa y sin siquiera despedirse, se retiró.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y quién es ese chico? — cuestionó Ash mientras miraba al joven de cabellos castaños se estaba alejando cada vez más.

— Se ofreció a acompañarnos a mí y a mis hermanas a esta Ciudad para ayudarnos con los preparativos de la presentación —

— Se nota que le gustas mucho — agregó este con algo de molestia.

— Quizás — se volteó para mirar las estrellas y luego sonrió mirándolo de reojo — ¡Oye Ash! — apuntó Misty hacia arriba, Ash tragó saliva por su parte — No estoy muy segura, pero creo que es un muérdago, creí que por aquí jamás se apreciaría uno ¡No es fantástico?— indicó sonriente, luego se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño con desconcierto — Aunque, me parece extraño que haya uno por todos lados, creo que se debe a una tradición… o algo así — luego le dirigió una mirada — ¿Qué dices Ash? — él no le daba respuesta, Misty parpadeó dudosa al notar a Ash tan tenso — Oye, acaso el frío ya le afectó a tu cerebro — se inclinó desafiante pero Ash retrocedió y la joven no lograba comprenderlo.

— No es eso — por fin pudo responderle, y Misty se enderezó.

— ¿Entonces? —

— Olvídalo — se volteó dándole la espalda.

— ¿Estas bien? — se cruzó de brazos despectiva la joven entrenadora.

— Estoy bien, gracias — respondió sumamente molesto, Misty frunció el ceño.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó — su majestad — agregó con su característico tono irónico y se puso frente a él para encararlo — Desde hacer rato te estás comportando extraño! ¡¿cuál es tu problema?!— Ash se puso rojo y su corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente, Misty al notar el comportamiento de su amigo, parpadeó sorprendida.

— No tengo ningún problema —

— ¿Acaso odias la navidad? — se burló al no recibir respuesta — desde cuando Ash Ketchum tiene el complejo del Grinch — claro, esos comentarios tan mordaces hacían enfurecerlo cada vez más.

— ¡Es el Muérdago, ya!? — bramó finalmente, pese al tono que este usó, Misty ni se inmutó…solo miró al muérdago sin lograr comprender.

— No entiendo —

— ¿Eh? —

— Es solo una planta…no tiene nada de malo — lo volvió a mirar — bueno, al menos que sepas algo que yo no —

Así que realmente Misty desconocía la tradición del muérdago, eso lo tenía tranquilo. Era lógico ya que él no lo sabía hasta que la enfermera Joy se lo explicó…pero aún así se sentía incómodo ¿por qué? Ya tenía la ventaja ya que Misty no tenía el conocimiento de la tradición…la tradición del beso. Un factor que muy pocas veces en su vida lo había meditado, curiosamente lo amplificó al máximo cuando hace mucho tiempo se lo preguntó a Misty y ella le contestó que habían averiguarlo por sí mismo.

Por uno mismo…

Y ahora porqué pensaba en eso… él siempre tan pendiente en las batallas y justamente se detuvo en eso. En Misty. ¿Acaso ella le transmitió algo? Ya no estaba seguro en lo que estaba pensando…si Misty es su amiga, y los amigos no se besan bajo un muérdago.

— ¿Es la tradición del muérdago, verdad? — se expresó Misty.

— ¿Lo conoces? — preguntó él, Misty negó antes de responder.

— Solo sé, que la planta se encontraba en lugares muy lejanos y llegó aquí con una costumbre…y sonaba emocionante practicar otras culturas y que sean de un lugar occidental — luego lo miró desafiante — Pero tú si sabes de qué se trata, cierto? —

— Pues… — contestó luego de respirar hondo.

— ¡Dilo Ash! — ordenó maliciosamente, Pikachu al notar el tono amenazante de Misty, decidió saltar al suelo para irse a un puesto de presentación en donde desde lejos logró ver a la señora Ketchum. Ash por su parte maldijo al roedor por dejarlo solo en esta situación y luego volvió a Misty.

— No lo haré —

— ¡Ash! — gruñó mientras su vena se hinchaba en su frente.

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Cuando dos personas están bajo un muérdago tienen que besarse! —

— Debes estar bromeando, de donde sacaste eso?! —

— Me lo dijo la enfermera Joy, es parte de la tradición occidental — contestó tranquilo pese al tono que usó Misty hacia él. Entonces ahí logró Misty comprender el _problema _de Ash.

— Y tú…nunca has besado, ¿verdad? — preguntó de pronto la pelirroja.

— ¿Eh?! ¿A qué viene eso Misty?! — se exaltó el muchacho, luego la miró y ella estaba sonrojada — ¿Misty? —

— Es por eso, que evitas el muérdago, jamás habías besado a alguien — Ash se sonrojó.

— No, para ser honesto — contestó mientras bajaba su mirada.

— No eres el único — agregó en voz baja, le costaba un poco admitirlo.

— ¿Qué? — Misty se acercó a pasos largos y le gritó en la oreja.

— ¡Yo tampoco he besado a alguien! — ante la exclamación, Ash se cayó al suelo aturdido.

— ¿No has besado?! — parecía no creerlo — Pero…! Tienes a chicos que les gustas y…a Georgio — agregó este último con un tono de amargura.

— Bueno, en eso tienes razón…pero nunca me interesé en ellos ya que es difícil — Ash la miró confundido y Misty desvió su mirada con desdén — Ya que tenía mis responsabilidades en el Gimnasio y era difícil concentrarme—

— Vaya…pero, un momento! ¿por qué pienso en estas cosas?, soy muy joven para pensar en eso —

— ¿Realmente… te preocupa? — cuestionó un poco incrédula la entrenadora.

— No tanto, pero, pensar en eso… me confunde — hizo una pausa — Y ahora, mientras estamos hablando estamos bajo el muérdago —

Misty miró hacia arriba y Ash tenía razón, y se ruborizó.

— ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando, que deberíamos intentarlo — Ash la miró mientras parpadeaba un par de veces — Tú sabes, cumplir con la tradición —

— Te refieres, a besarnos? — acotó Ash algo aturdido, Misty se sobresaltó y se sonrojó.

— P-pues claro, digo, es por el simple hecho de que nosotros estamos bajo un muérdago, precisamente ambos jamás hemos besado a alguien, y bueno, quizás deberíamos intentarlo, solo para que nos deshagamos de esto —

— Y… ¿nada cambiará entre nosotros? — preguntó Ash, ese era su miedo, el cambio que podría provocar un beso, y en el medio de sus pensamientos, notó que la mano de Misty estaba frente a él.

— Nada cambiará entre nosotros, lo prometo — dijo Misty desviando su mirada, no lo miraba a los ojos por el simple hecho de querer evitar que se note algún sentimiento de decepción. Ash tomó su mano y logró reincorporarse.

— Esta bien, creo que eso hará que me sienta más aliviado — Una señal, y en ese lapso, notó cuando Misty puso sus manos en las mejillas del chico — ¿Misty? —

Misty con sus ojos cerrados, se acercaba lentamente al rostro del Ash, un poco vacilante, pero a la vez dándose cuenta de que era precisamente que se trataba de él, que finalmente él accedió ante ese acto.

Ash estaba nervioso y sonrojado, la nieve caía levemente y podía ver como Misty se acercaba a su rostro, sus labios, en su corta vida (14 años) nunca le había pasado eso por su mente, ahora estaba a unos milímetros y su corazón latía a mil, y como veía que Misty tenía sus ojos cerrados, él también optó por imitar la acción, quizás para que no sea más raro de lo que parecía.

Hasta que finalmente los labios de Misty se toparon con los suyos en un cálido beso pese el frío, fue una descarga eléctrica que recorrió por toda la espina dorsal del entrenador ante ese contacto, pero luego se sintió calmado, ante las emociones leves que estaban apareciendo dentro de sí…fueron nuevos e intensas emociones juntas.

La acción terminó casi tan rápido como comenzó, Misty se separó de él, sacó sus manos de las mejillas del trigueño y abrió sus ojos. Aún lucía con sus mejillas encendidas, su mirada era neutral, aunque con nerviosismo y un poco vacilante. En ese instante, Ash también había abierto los ojos, aún lucía con esa mirada llena de inocencia, pero estaba seguro que las emociones fueron fácilmente tocadas dentro de sí.

— Bueno, se sintió…— agregó Misty mientras sus puños estaban en la altura de su pecho.

— Lindo — dijo Ash aún atónito, Misty soltó una risita leve, y el pelinegro se dejó llevar por el auge, ambos rieron.

Luego las campanas comenzaron a sonar sacando a los entrenadores de sus pensamientos, era la medianoche y los juegos artificiales comenzaban a explotar luces multicolores en el cielo oscuro.

— ¡Feliz navidad Ash! — fue Misty quien abrazó a Ash, este tenía el rostro rojo brillante como un adorno de navidad por unos segundos y luego regresó a su postura, mirando por el rabillo a Misty que lo estaba abrazando.

— Feliz navidad Misty… — respondió sonriente mientras le correspondía el gesto, no estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos (y sobretodo si provenía de Misty) pero fue fácil corresponderle.

Luego ambos se separaron mientras las luces destellares del espectáculo de los juegos artificiales se reflejaban en sus ojos.

— ¡Wah! Casi me olvido de Pikachu y de mi mamá — exclamó el entrenador, Misty lo miró.

— Pues, vamos juntos — añadió ella mientras lo tomaba del brazo, Ash le sonrió de lado en modo de respuesta.

— Claro —

**Fin**

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

**Nota final: **Para empezar, muuuuuy atrasado feliz navidad a todos ustedes :D A mi me encantan ya que se hacen ensalada de frutas xDDD ok, me encanta las festividades… en fin. Les gustó? Espero no haberlos aburrido -.-U (tengo inseguridades) He leído fics que se basan en este tema…no sé, yo me enfoqué en esto ya que Japon no tiene costumbres occidentales como "las damas primero" y nada es mejor que usar la ignorancia con el bendito muérdago (creo que es una tradición de los gringos, yo tampoco lo conocía hasta que entré al fandom de pokemon xD)

Ah, y obviamente puse el _universo _luego de DP, ya que definitivamente no me gusta lo que viene después :/ (o sea, la saga BW y XY), pokemon siempre debió terminar en DP.

Feliz navidad (atrasado) y próspero año Nuevo :3

**~A my Light´s Stile~**

Like plz a mi pagina de Facebook **Amy Light Sekai ** en donde les dejo las novedades de mis Fics, pokeshipping, de pokemon en sí… y claro, puntos de vistas.


End file.
